poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Truth about Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon's
Kumamon and their friends made it out of the Portal All: Guys! The Portal is gone and they are gonna leave the zone ???: Leaving so soon? They saw three dark Digimon Kumamon We're done for this! ??? 2: But we were getting started with you, boys. You're strong enough now to fulfil your purpose. So what are waiting for? Join us right now. Become the Digi-Blade Bearmon: No. We can't. He told us, the only way the Digi-Blade can be forged is if you, your team and us fight. And for that. We're not gonna fight. Kotemon: He's right. We have Enough. ??? 3: You used to be too broken to talk back. Then their heads is hurting Flashback has started At the Lost Island Everything is under attack from the Dark Digimon, Every Digimon are running for their lives, Kotemon, Bearmon and their brothers are running away Dinohyumon: Kotemon, you and your Best Friend will have to leave the island! Kotemon: I know! Our home is under attacked from Dark Digimon and we have to get away from them! Dinohyumon: No, that means that me and Darcmon will have to stay behind, while you and Bearmon get out of here! Both: What! Darcmon: We have to keep you alive from them. So we have to let you live. Bearmon: No! We cannot let you do that. If you do that, they'll take all of your data and we will lose you! Dinohyumon: Is what our hearts tell us. You have to find the Legendary Warriors and become a Digimon Warriors. Kotemon: But we don't know where they are! Darcmon: I know. But you can find them on your own! Trailmon will take you there. And find somewhere safe! Bearmon: No! We can't! You're my Brother! Kotemon: So are you, Dinohyumon! Darcmon: You have too! Or else you're end up like everyone even us! Now go! They toss them inside Trailmon and now they went off to somewhere Dinohyumon: Be safe, Kotemon. Darcmon: Take care, Bearmon. Kotemon and Bearmon are crying Kotemon: Dinohyumon! Bearmon: Darcmon! Next Flashback They look so Sad ???: Are you okay? They saw Kumamon Both: Kumamon? Kumamon: Hey there. Kotemon: Are you... Kumamon: Yeah. I have been reborn. Bearmon: You were, then... Kumamon: Yeah, Agunimon, Lobomon, Loweemon, Kazemon and Beetlemon has been reborn too. Kotemon: But what about... Kumamon: No. They didn't. They left the Digital World. Kotemon: I see. Kumamon: Still I haven't seen you guys since the Digidestined left the Lost Island. Kotemon and Bearmon look so Sad Kumamon: Is something wrong? Kotemon: Yes, you see. Minutes Later Kumamon: What! You're Island is gone! Bearmon: Yes. Even our brother is. Kumamon: But who's responsible? Bearmon: Don't know. And I think me and Kotemon were the only ones left and even though... We lost everyone even our brothers. Kumamon: I'm so sorry about you're home. Kotemon: It's okay, our brothers told us to be strong and be brave, even if we're sad. They want us to have Courage and Strength to keep us going. Kumamon: That's good to hear. Kotemon: Even though we have to go do our Mission from Cherubimon. Kumamon: You two working with him? Bearmon: Yeah, we are. Kumamon: Shall I help you. Beside Cherubimon is my master too. Kotemon: Well... Okay. You will. Kumamon: Thanks. Bearmon: And even, can we be friends? Kumamon: Yeah. I really want to make friends with you guys since Lucemon has been defeated. Kotemon: Great. Let's be best friends. They shake hands Next Flashback They are surrounding by the Dark Digimon from Cherubimon Kumamon: Cherubimon, please! We are not stronger! Cherubimon: No. It is because you are trying to hold it in. Let the dark impulses waken in the pit of your heart. Release them, here and now! Sharpen your fear into rage. You must! If you do not let the storm within you run its course, it will wipe you from the face of the world, make no mistake! Do it! Embrace the darkness. Produce for your master the Digi-Blade! Kumamon: We can't! Cherubimon would never do this to us! And I realised you are not Cherubimon. Cherubimon: You got that right. I am Quartzmon. I take over his data and his heart and now his vessel belongs to me. And even Kotemon, Bearmon, about you're home... the Lost Island. Both: Huh? Cherubimon: I am the one who did it, I destroy everything in your home even your friends and your brother's!! Both: You rotten Villain! Cherubimon: That's right! Fill your hearts in rage and make yourself powerful for the Digi-Blade! They have been attacked from the Creature and they are Unconscious Cherubimon: Really? You would rather die than use the power? Feckless neophyte. If I must... I will extract the darkness from within you myself. He use his sword and then three beams of darkness has went into Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon's hearts and their hearts has been released and then Darkness has flowing around it and then their Dark Counterparts has been born, Kotemon, Bearmon and Kumamon has been lying Unconscious Cherubimon: Empty Digimon Creatures from Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon riven... Should I name you their Dark version of them, right? All: Yes. Master. Cherubimon: And this time, I'll deal with Kotemon and Bearmon later. Right now, I have to bring Kumamon back to the castle. Flashback has ended After that they recovered all their Memories Dark Kumamon: Fine. Then we'll give you a reason to fight. All: What? Dark Kotemon: Come and find us, Boys... At the one and only place to spawn the Digi-Blade- the Digimon Graveyard. Dark Bearmon: And there you will see me hurt the life out of Agunimon, Lobomon, Loweemon, Kazemon, Beetlemon and Sorcerymon. They went to the Portal All: Wait! Then the Portal is gone Bearmon: What should we do now? Kumamon: We have to go there. Kotemon: Yes. Our friends are waiting. They look at their Wayfinder Kumamon: Agunimon... Loweemon... Lobomon... Kazemon... Beetlemon... Sorcerymon... We will bring an end to this. They went to the Digimon Graveyard